Enamorada de un dragón, enamorado de una princesa
by Mary-chan Rodriguez
Summary: Levy esta profundamente enamorada de Gajeel pero no conseguía el valor necesario para confesarse le a Gajeel, ¿Qué pasaría si Levy gracias a Lucy consigue el valor para poder declarar sus sentimientos a Gajeel? ¿Cómo reaccionaría el Dragon Slayer de Hierro? ¿Será que corresponde los sentimientos de la pequeña peli azul o no? Pareja: GaLe


Es mi primer fic hetero xD no se si salio bien pero bueno espero lo disfruten n.n me encanta esta pareja, son muy adorables ante mis ojos, sin mas les dejo el pequeño one short~ espero lo disfruten.

* * *

-POV Levy-

Estoy muy ansiosa por ver a Gajeel, lo admito desde hace tiempo eh estado enamorada de él, pero soy muy cobarde para confesar mis sentimientos y hoy será diferente lo invitare a salir conmigo, eh agarrado mucho valor desde ayer, realmente me siento nerviosa ~¿Qué tal si no acepta?, ¿Qué tal si no le gusto?, ¿Qué tal si se separa de mí?~ No ¿Qué estoy pensando?, tengo que ser positiva, aunque no aguantaría que se separe de mí, fuera pensamientos negativos. Camino algo nerviosa hacia donde se encuentra Gajeel con Lili al parecer pelean, pero me detengo, no puedo, no puedo hacerlo, siento que mi confianza se esfuma en un segundo, camino ahora donde mi mejor amiga Lucy, tal vez recupere mi valentía.

-¿Qué sucede Levy-chan?- me pregunta con algo de preocupación en su cara mientras bebía una malteada de fresa.

-Lu-chan- me siento junto a ella y coloco mi rostro en la mesa- no puedo- susurro con claro nerviosismo en mi voz.

-¿No puedes el que?- me pregunta Lucy algo confundida al parecer se olvidó que ella fue la que me animaba a invitar a Gajeel- jaja- la escucho reír pero me rehusó a levantar mi rostro-Levy-chan tu puedes, ve donde Gajeel e invítalo a salir, yo te aseguro que aceptara- me dice emocionada mientras me coloca su mano en mi hombro.

-¿Eso piensas Lu-chan?- le pregunto algo dudosa mientras levanto mi rostro encontrándome con una gran sonrisa por parte de Lucy- ¿y si me rechaza o se aleja de mí?- le pregunto con un tono triste mientras desviaba la mirada.

-Levy-chan ten más confianza de ti misma- me dijo con una gran sonrisa- veras que aceptara con gusto- dijo con sujetando mis manos para darme más confianza.

-Gracias Lu-chan- le digo con una sonrisa, hablar con ella hizo que recuperara mi valentía de invitar a Gajeel, la abrazo rápidamente y me levanto de mi puesto mientras Lucy me sonríe y me anima para que vaya donde el Dragón Slayer de hierro.

Camino decidida y con mi confianza recuperada hacia donde están Gajeel y Lili que siguen con su pelea ~ ¿De qué pelearan tanto?~ me pregunto a mí misma mientras una pequeña sonrisa aparece en mi rostro. Me acerco más a ellos al parecer no notan mi presencia están tan metidos en su pelea que no se dieron cuenta cuando estaba cerca, estaba a punto de llegar y veo a Lili alejarse molesto de Gajeel e irse donde están los otro Exceed. Es mi oportunidad de acercarme a Gajeel, camino hacia él nerviosa y decidida a invitarlo aunque en realidad no es una cita pero quiero pasar tiempo junto a él.

-Fin POV Levy-

-POV de Gajeel-

Estaba molesto no mejor dicho realmente molesto, Lili me estaba fastidiando, no entiende que no tengo el valor de invitarla a salir, desde hace tiempo la eh visto como algo más que una compañera, me gusta todo de ella, su pequeña estatura, su cabello azul en un peinado revuelto, sus ojos marrones tan lindos, su inteligencia, bueno me gusta todo de ella pero me molesta como los dos idiotas que siempre andan detrás de ella se le acerquen ~ ¡Maldición! Ella es perfecta ante mis ojos~ pienso mientras me sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada porque no quiero que Lili siga burlándose de mí.

-Vamos Gajeel invítala, ella te puede corresponder- me dice Lili con su voz seria y su mirada fija en mí, me molesta que ese gato negro averiguara que ella me gustaba.

-No quiero- le digo molesto y desviando la mirada nuevamente- es mejor estar como amigos no soportaría que ella se alejara de mi- le digo con un tono de voz triste muy raro en mí.

-No te engañes a ti mismo Gajeel- me dice serio mientras suspiraba y colocaba su mano en su frente- Realmente eres terco- dice ahora con un tono molesto y volviendo a suspirar.

-¡Cállate!- le digo igual o más molesto que Lili y al parecer esto hizo que se molestara más- Lo siento- trato de disculparme de todas maneras él solo quería ayudarme, pero lo dije muy tarde Lili me dejo solo en la mesa, estaba tan metido con la pelea que no vi que la chica el cual me tenía loco estaba enfrente mío.

-Ho…hola Gajeel- me dijo Levy realmente nerviosa mientras sus mejillas estaban muy rojas, esperen porque esta tan roja será que está enferma espero que no realmente me preocupa su salud.

-Hola Levy- le digo tranquilo aunque no pareciera estaba nervioso cada vez que ella se acercaba a mí me ponía nervioso, me ponía feliz saber que le importo, saber tan siquiera que puedo ser su amigo.

-Ga…Gajeel quería preguntarte algo- me dijo poniéndose más roja mientras jugaba con sus dedos y desviaba la mirada.

~Es realmente linda~ pienso viéndola con una sonrisa- Si dime ¿Qué necesitas?- le pregunto feliz si estaba feliz, tal vez esperando algo que no llegara, tal vez solo me pedirá que le ayude en una misión pero me conformo con estar a su lado.

-¿Quieres ayudarme a sacar unos libros de mi habitación?- me dijo realmente roja y nerviosa, al parecer tomo muchas fuerzas para preguntarme, si antes estaba feliz ahora mi alegría ahora creo que se notaba, Levy tenía sus ojos fuertemente cerrados se miraba muy adorable, me levante de la silla para acercarme a ella y colocar una de mis manos en su hombro.

-POV Levy-

Estaba realmente nerviosa había logrado preguntarle a Gajeel cerré fuertemente mis ojos no quería verlo, creo que ahora parecía un tomate o estaba más roja que un tomate, estoy ansiosa por saber la respuesta de Gajeel, mi corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido por cada segundo o milisegundo que pasaba. Al estar metida en mis emociones no note que Gajeel se había levantado de la silla donde se encontraba sentado hasta que sentí que alguien coloco su mano en mi hombro, abrió uno de mis ojos para ver quién era el dueño de esa mano y me sorprendí ese era Gajeel.

-Claro que sí, puedes contar con migo- me dijo con una gran sonrisa que me dejo hechizada e hizo que mi corazón latiera cada vez más rápido, tal vez sufriría un infarto- ¿Cuándo empezamos?- me pregunto al parecer lucia ansioso pero ¿Por qué?

-Gra…..gracias Gajeel- le digo muy feliz con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro e impulsivamente lo abrazo al darme cuenta me separe de él, muy nerviosa y sonrojada si eso era posible- Po….podemos ir ahorita- me puse muy nerviosa y baje la mirada para que no viera mi cara que parecía un tomate.

No esperaba lo que sucedió Gajeel me tomo la mano, estaba sonrojado aunque solo un poco pero lo pude apreciar, grabaría ese momento en mi cabeza, estaba realmente feliz y nerviosa de ir tomados de la mano aunque solo era un pequeño agarre pero su mano se sentía tan cálida y eso me gustaba. Ambos caminábamos por la cuidad tomados de la mano, mi corazón parecía salir de mi caja torácica, después de todo Gajeel conocía mi casa o mejor dicho departamento ya que me había ayudado muchas veces a sacar o meter mis preciados libros.

-Fin POV Levy-

-POV Gajeel-

Realmente me sorprendió que Levy se me adelantara, no es muy común que la chica invite al chico aunque ya eh ido a ayudarle con sus libros, realmente le gusta leer, pero esta vez parece diferente tal vez sea mi imaginación pero me sonó como a una cita, no tengo porque ilusionarme demasiado, instintivamente sujete una de las mano de Levy y la llevaba con migo por la cuidad era casi de noche, las luces se estaban encendiendo indicando que se hacía tarde, el sol se empezaba a ocultar. Llegamos rápido a los departamentos cerca del gremio donde se hospedaba Levy con las otras chicas al parecer en el lugar solo habían pocas personas, solo lograba identificar a Erza, Evegreen y Mirajane que estaban muy felices con sus chismes de chicas.

-Vamos a mi habitación- me dijo Levy con un gran sonrojo en su rostro realmente no me canso de decirlo ella es adorable ahora era yo quien era arrastrado por la pequeña chica peli azul.

-Está bien, entre más rápido mejor- le digo tranquilo aunque lo último fue mentira quería pasar con ella mucho tiempo, al parecer mi comentario la lastimo un poco, la pude ver tenía un lindo puchero de esos que me encantaban en su rostro.

-Bueno- me dijo en un susurro pero claramente lo escuche, se escuchaba dolida creo que eche leña al fuego, irónico ¿no?, realmente a veces soy muy idiota, tengo que disculparme pero ¿Cómo?, demonios esto me hace enfurecer.

-Jaja- rio nervioso mientras aprieto la mano de Levy y esta levanto su vista hasta mi ahora la había confundido, solo con ella puedo actuar tan estúpidamente, debo calmarme no actuaba como normalmente lo hacía, mi corazón empezó a latir muy rápidamente, desvié la mirada realmente no puedo verla a los ojos notaria mi pequeño sonrojo.

-Fin POV Gajeel-

-POV Levy-

Estaba algo molesta y confundida, Gajeel estaba actuando extraño, no entendía el ¿Por qué? De todas maneras no era la primera vez que venía a ayudarme, ~ ¿Será que se dio cuenta que esto sería una cita?, no, no, no puede ser~ pienso y sacudo mi cabeza no quiero pensar que se dio cuenta y ~ ¿si está nervioso porque le parece incómodo de estar a mi lado?~ tuve ese pensamiento debido al comportamiento que mostraba Gajeel, ~no, no, no tengo que tener pensamientos negativos~ me regaño mentalmente. Llegamos hasta mi habitación donde claramente se miraba ya listos los libros que iba a reemplazar por otros, eran muchos por eso le pedí ayuda a Gajeel, también lo hice para estar junto a él.

-Vaya Levy ¿Cómo puedes leer tantos libros y no aburrirte?- me pregunto Gajeel quien lucía impresionado al ver tantos libros en mi habitación, yo solo pude reír un poco ante la cara de sorpresa que el tenia, note que se molestó un poco al oírme reírme por su actitud pero no pude evitarlo su rostro en ese momento me resulto muy graciosa.

-A mí me gusta mucho leer Gajeel me encanta siempre desde pequeña me gusta leer- le sonreí pues decía la verdad amaba leer no sabía que haría si leo un hermoso y maravilloso libro diario me encantan más que todo las novelas románticas y las novelas de acción habían muchas de ellas, mire a Gajeel que aun parecía algo molesto de haberme reído de él y solté una pequeña risa.-Vamos- le dije agarrándolo del brazo para terminar de entrar a mi habitación podía escuchar algo estúpido pero no podía dejar de sonreír al tener a mi amado cerca con eso me conformaba, no sabía si podía ser capaz de declararme aunque ese era mi objetivo el día de hoy y lo intentaría cumplir.

-Fin POV Levy-

-POV Gajeel-

Llegamos hacia la habitación de Levy como siempre llena de libros, no entendía como podía leer tanto yo con uno me aburría claro si era bueno tal vez lo terminaba, pero una de las cosas que me gustaba de esa pequeña peli azul que tenía enfrente era verla con esos lentes que utilizaba para leer, se mira tan adorable que la puedo ver a ella leer todo el día sin aburrirme. Hice una pregunta algo estúpida y mi rostro creo que también lo parecía pues escuche la pequeña risa de la peli azul, quise parecer molesto pero como podría molestarme si era ella, la persona que amaba no entendía porque no tenía el valor de decírselo realmente la amo y tal vez este día me confiese a ella pero ~ ¿si no le gusto y me rechaza?~ pienso negativamente pues no quiero perderla de mi lado, con solo estar a su lado yo era feliz, pero tengo muchas ganas de abrazarla, besar esos finos y rosados labios tenerla solo para mí no me gustaba verla con esos dos que siempre andaban detrás de ella, si era posesivo pero no podía demostrar mis celos después de todo no éramos nada, solté un pequeño suspiro que no fue escuchado por la peli azul y eso me pareció bueno porque no quería que lo escuchara.

-Está bien- le dije con una sonrisa raro en mi pues sonreír me era muy raro en mi sonreír pero al estar al lado de esa linda y pequeña peli azul no podía evitar sonreír tanto.

Entre en la habitación siendo arrastrado por Levy, mire toda la habitación eran tantos libros pero eso me ponía feliz ya que así podría estar más tiempo con ella, escuche algo salir de sus labios pero fue un susurro casi no la escuche la mire confundido- ¿Qué dijiste Levy? –pregunte en tono tranquilo ya me había tranquilizado un poco pero solo vi como Levy agacho el rostro y claramente estaba muy sonrojada me soltó el brazo que me tenía sujeto y la mire confundido.

-Fin POV Gajeel-

-POV Levy-

Arrastre a Gajeel hasta dentro de mi habitación ahora era yo la nerviosa lo estaba y mucho, agarre un poco de valor para poder declararme pero mi voz se escuchó tan baja como en un susurro y creo que Gajeel no la escucho ya que me miraba confundido, ante el susurro que dije de "Me gustas", agache la mirada estaba realmente nerviosa y avergonzada solté a Gajeel y me aleje un poco de él, sin verlo aun a los ojos me sentí mucho más estúpida de lo que ya me sentía antes, apreté mis puños y temblé ligeramente ocultando mi ojos con mi cabello, estaba lista era ahora o nunca, con esa determinación en mente levante mi vista y vi a Gajeel a esos ojos color rojo, tenía que decirlo antes que me arrepintiera y mi valor se fuera a la basura, tome aire y me sentí como la sangre subía a mis mejillas tornándose rojas muy rojas.

-T…Tumegustas- dije muy rápido y solo vi que Gajeel me miraba algo sorprendido será que no me entendió quise alejarme y salir corriendo pero no lo pude hacer ya que unos largos y fuertes brazos me envolvieron en un abrazo, me sorprendí al sentir el cuerpo del Dragon Slayer del hierro cerca del mío, oculte mi rostro muy sonrojado en ese ancho pecho, estaba muy avergonzada.

-Fin POV Levy-

-POV Gajeel-

Miraba atentamente cada acción que realizaba la pequeña peli azul enfrente mío, me perdí por completo al ver ese sonrojo en su rostro era tan adorable, pero ¿Por qué se sonrojaba?, ¿Acaso tenía fiebre o estaba enferma?, me preocupe un poco pero después la mire tomo aire como si me fuera a hablar pero no se atrevía era tan linda así quería abrazarla y decirle en ese momento cuanto la amaba, si la amaba no solo me gustaba, amaba todo en ella y quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos. Mire que Levy tomaba aire y abrió sus labios para poder hablar, escuche las palabras de la más pequeña y me sorprendí, en mi rostro se miraba mi sorpresa pues aunque hablo muy rápido le entendí perfectamente, no pude contenerme más y la abrace con mis brazos antes de que huyera sabía que eso quería hacer como temiendo que yo la rechazara. Sentí como Levy escondía su rostro en mi pecho y la abrace más acercándola más a mi cuerpo, me separe un poco del abrazo aunque no quería, pero tenía que responderle, tome su mejillas con mis manos para poder levantarle su rostro con delicadeza y verla a los ojos.

-Tú también me gustas Levy, no me gustas te amo- le dije con una sonrisa sincera en mi rostro la verdad estaba muy feliz al saber que mis sentimientos eran correspondidos se podría decir que la persona que estaba en ese momento junto a Levy no era yo, realmente no parecía yo ¿Cuándo en mi vida yo sonreiría así como idiota?, mire al rostro rojo de Levy el cual ahora sonreía y salían unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos con un poco de delicadeza se las limpie pues no quería verla llorar ese rostro no lo quería ver lleno de lágrimas de algún tipo. -¿Quieres ser mi novia Levy?- la mire aun los ojos y ella solo sonrió más y me abrazo se notaba muy feliz tan feliz como yo.

-Fin POV Gajeel-

-POV Levy-

Sentí como mi rostro era levantado por aquellas manos grandes y cálidas para que lo viera a los ojos, me sentía nerviosa como una estúpida y ¿si se alejaba de mí? No podría soportarlo, seguía viéndolo a los ojos aquellos ojos rojos que me hipnotizaron por un momento el cual estuve en silencio y él también lo que me puso mucho más nerviosa esos minutos me parecieron horas, vi como sus labios se abrían para hablar y me tense un poco. Escuche las palabras que dijo si no mal escuche dijo que me amaba estaba tan feliz que mis ojos se pusieron llorosos y pequeñas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos recorriendo por mi rostro pero fueron detenidas por los dedos del peli negro con delicadeza, mi felicidad era muy grande tanto que lo abrace con algo de fuerza por escuchar lo que me pedía. Tal vez era un sueño pero un sueño en el cual estaba muy feliz, no quería despertar, no dejaba de sonreír, tenía que contestarle no podía dejarlo esperando ahí sin decir nada, me separe un poco del abrazo y le sonreí.

-Claro que acepto Gajeel yo también te amo- lo volví a abrazar con la misma fuerza de antes ocultando mi rostro sonrojado en su pecho, quería estar siempre de esa manera junto a él, junto a la persona que amaba.

-Fin POV Levy-

-POV Gajeel-

Estaba feliz pero tras escuchar las palabras de la peli azul la abrace de la misma manera que ella pero claro controlando mi fuerza ya que ella era tan pequeña y delicada que temía dañarla, la separe un poco de mi cuerpo y con algo de torpeza tome su rostro de nuevo depositándole un pequeño y corto beso en esos finos labios que tenía muchas ansias de probar desde hace un tiempo cuando me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella, me separe del beso para disfrutar de esa hermosa vista frente a mis ojos ella viéndome a los ojos con una gran sonrisa y un sonrojo muy notorio en sus mejillas las cuales había soltado cuando me separe del beso torpe pero lleno de amor que le deposite en sus labios, esa imagen la grabaría para siempre en mi mente y deseaba verla en su rostro y claro ser yo el responsable de esos sonrojos y esas tiernas sonrisas.

-Fin POV Gajeel-

-POV Levy-

Me sentía muy feliz al sentir el abrazo del Dragon Slayer del hierro en mi cuerpo, me pareció tierno de su parte el sentir que controlaba su fuerza para no aplastarme era obvio que si ponía mucha fuerza me aplastaría pero aunque estuviera tan emocionado controlaba sus fuerzas, Gajeel se separó de mi de ese tierno abrazo y tomo mis mejillas y me sorprendió que me depositara un beso sobre mis labios, me sonroje mucho mis mejillas y todo mi rostro estaba rojo como tomate, no podía creerlo ¿estaba soñando acaso? Si era así no quería despertar nunca, correspondí al beso con torpeza ya que estaba nerviosa y aun procesando todo lo que sucedía en mi cerebro, nos separamos del beso y Gajeel me soltó mis mejillas mirándome fijamente con una sonrisa y yo hacía lo mismo nada más que estaba muy sonrojada y él tenía un pequeño casi no reconocible sonrojo pero que yo lograba apreciar y eso me hacía muy feliz ser la única que causara eso en él.

-Fin POV Levy-

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí los dejare~ es pequeño tal vez le agregue un extra u.u pero solo si quieren ¿Qué opinan del extra?,  
espero lo disfrutaran no se si salio bien~ hasta el próximo fic.

Bye abrazotes y besotes *3*


End file.
